Please Don't Be In Love With Someone Else
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: One-shot modern day story about Soul and Maka knowing eachother when they we're little. They meet again, and they end up playing the stupid game of love. ;)


**Ok so here's SoMa (SoulxMaka) one shot story hope you like it**!

**Title: Please Don't Be In Love With Someone Else**

The trains whistle made its shrieking sound. As if it was screaming for dear life. But no, trains couldn't die, they don't even live.

Maka was new to all this. New house, new school, new clothes, new EVERYTHING. Maka liked this new start, everything except who she was celebrating with. Her papa, he was a bastard. A cheater, HE was the reason why Maka's mother left.

Oh yeah, there's another problem...friends. Maka hated making new ones... Maka hated it because you had to develop a relationship. Find things you had in common, and things you don't. You had to spend time to learn about their history, which is not always fun. It was such a hassle, especially because no one seemed to like her.

But this boy, Soul Eater Evans was his name, he seemed terrible. He sounded very filmier, but no bell went off. There were rumors everywhere about how he's so bad. He never listens, we beats people for a living, and is very mysterious.

The thoughts of the boy tickled Maka's spine, just thinking of it.

The train came to a complete stop with a eerie and sharp howl. Snapping Maka into realization, she slammed her head onto metal pole in front of her.

"Dammit... That hurt!" Maka exclaimed, out loud rubbing the red bump upon her forehead.

The woman sitting next to the pig tailed girl gasped.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?!" She yelped.

"Oh yes, I'm fine thank you." Maka said her mind spinning.

Her eyes couldn't focus on the pregnant woman. Her thoughts weren't focused, and her words seemed to slur.

The pregnant lady laughed and touched Maka's arm.

"Are you sure? Your words seem kind of wobbly." She chuckled.

"I- I- I don't know..." Maka breathed out.

Maka's body plummeted forward again; she fainted and was going to fall.

"Oh dear!" The lady gasped.

Maka awoke to be swathed in a warm blanket, and an ice cold cloth resting on her forehead. She was lying on a light purple couch with neatly sewn yellow pillows. The important questions bubbled in her head, after she got a good look at the place. Maka sat up,

'_Where am I? Did I black out? What's happening?!'_

There was a clicking noise in a different room of the house. It sounded if it was against tile floors. When they got closer Maka panicked, she shot up no matter how light-headed she felt, and bolted. She bolted thought doors and hallways trying to find an exit. When finally Maka bumped into someone, she stopped trying to catch up with her brains speed. Her iris's fixed on the spiky blue haired boy; he spun around seeing her troubled face.

"HAHAH! SO YOU HAVE AWOKEN!? SURPRISED I SEE…. TO SEE ME? YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD! HA HA HA!" The blue haired monkey boomed.

Maka screamed, the newly annoying boy was loud!

"I found her guys!" The boy hollered up the stairs.

'_F-found me? What are they going to do, cook me like stew! Or kill me!? How do I escape!?'_

The clicking sound came back and down the stairs. It was woman, she looked very familiar.

Maka trembled stepping back then ran. But to her discomfort the monkey got a hold of her collar.

"HA HA HA! LEAVING ALREADY?! I DON'T THINK SO!" He barked.

"Let me go! I can't be killed! I did nothing!

"Kill you?" The woman chuckled.

"No dear! I'm helping you, remember we were on the train? You hit your head on a pole and blacked out. I couldn't just leave you so I took you here. This is my house by the way." She winked.

"O-oh...who are you? Exactly...?" Maka asked.

"I'm Eve; you can call me Mrs. Evans." She introduced.

Maka rubbed her forehead. She moaned to the throbbing pain. She tried to hide it so she did trouble anyone.

"The lunatic over there is my Son Black*Star. My eldest son is Wes, but he's not here right now. Jason is my husband, he's Mr. Evans. My 2nd eldest son is Soul; he's quite the mysterious type... Last but not least my youngest, she's not born yet but her names going to be Nola." Mrs. Evans explained sitting onto the couch.

Mrs. Evans rested her hand upon her stomach.

"Wait did you say Soul?!" Maka snapped.

The memories flooded back into her brain. Like it was just yesterday, the way he treated her. Annoying, but caring, just like a brother. He was her first crush, and her last one at that, it was almost 5 years since they'd had seen each other. Black*Star, he and Soul would tease her, and play pranks. Of course she would get her revenge. They always hung out, sharing everything with each other. Wes would just play his violin; it was quite lovely, but not as much as Souls piano playing. It was beautiful and lively. Soul Evans, he was more than Black*Star and Wes.

"Yes dear, did he trouble you?" Mrs. Evans choked.

Maka remembered everything now, they where such a tease, and yet they where her best friends. Maka liked the attention, she wanted their life, having siblings, and parents who really care. Soul was the worst out of the 2. He WAS PURE EVIL! She liked him, a little red Demon. But yet at school, when she was bullied he always protected her. If they started throwing punches or called her names he would defend her. If someone started hitting on her, he would get a little over protective, but stop them. After every time, his blood red eyes would fix onto her grassy green ones. He would breathe heavily for air, and place his hands on his knees. He would ask Maka, are you ok? What happened?! Maka would smile and reply I'm ok thanks.

"No, no! Well, yes... Kind of…"

"What is it dear?" Puzzled Mrs. Evans asked.

"I- I have to get home! Oh my papa's probably worrying! But who cares about him... But I still need to get home. T-thank you for everything!" Maka tripped on something in the doorstep.

"Don't worry dear, you live right next door. We're your new neighbors!" Mrs. Evans said shooting up from her sitting position.

"I told your papa and he'll pick you up soon."

"Please, he's an amazing kid and very protective. But so many people are spreading rumors around; he's turned into this mysterious boy. Arrives and leaves in the shadows, he has good grades but he's so quiet. He used to get in a lot of fights, with people who would say untrue rotten things about him. But gladly we stopped that craziness. He's quiet brave and heroic, but that's not what's important. Did he hurt you?! Say something mean to you, please tell?"

"Well I'm actually surprised you guys don't remember me... I'm Maka Albarn." Maka sighed and sat back down.

"Wait Maka, that name... its sounds very familiar, I think I do remember you...Maka?"

Maka nodded softly she knew she remembered them. Her oldest friends, Black*Star looked so different now. But it's been a good 5 years, she could still remember him, how crazy and funny he was. He always thought he would surpass god, who knows how or why he's going to do it. But Maka doesn't blame him, he was adopted.

But Soul, he was something different. He was mysterious indeed. All those secrets he kept, Maka would hear of them. They would climb to the roof and he would tell her everything. He wouldn't even shed one tear; it was as if he was made of steel! Maka would sit there silently; she would listen to him and respect his words. Maka was begging to her last breath she could see him.

Ms. Evans handed Maka a chocolate chip cookie. Gladly Maka took it and bit into the warm crunchy doe.

"It's been forever since we've seen you! How've you been dear?"

Then in the door frame, there he stood. Soul Eater Evans, right smack in front of her, while she was munching on a cookie with a big red sore on her forehead. She was a mess; her makeup was smudged from gently crying.

He had a black skate board with dark red wheels matching his eyes, tucked under his arm pit. His clean and pure white hair stood sideways. It seemed to Maka it was the same way she saw it the last time she saw the boy. He smirked at her leaving her face to blush. His jagged shark teeth shimmered like the stars

Maka remembered the first time they met, like it was yesterday. She was wearing a short green plaid skirt, with matching suspenders. The plaid suspenders covered a white plain tee-shirt; her sandy blonde hair, as usual, was in pigtails. She held a white watering pale in her left hand. She was watering her red and orange tulips, in her flower bed. Her pale white skin and rosy red cheeks marked her body. Maka was bare foot, the rich wet soil rested between her chipped painted toes. The sliver van pulled into the empty houses driveway, and out they came. First it was Wes he looked about 13, he looked just like the older version of Soul. Next were Mr. and Mrs. Evans they where happily giggling and walking along the driveway. Black*Star boomed out of the van and laughed like a mad man. He charged for the door, pulling on the handle, giving his parents a hint, let me in now! Lastly Soul came out, his eyes grazed the landscape. He looked over at staring Maka, the water over flooding the tulips. Soul smirked, the first time showing his slick shark teeth. His snowy white hair stuck sideways, like the blue haired monkey, Black*Star, but at an angle. Of course Maka didn't their names then. Soul's mind must have lost interest in the girl, because the boy's eyes wandered around the rest of the manor hood and house. The second his eyes rested off of hers his smirk disappeared. It seemed as if he forgot the agonizing pain that left his shell hollow, the reason why he was here. That one second of happiness fluttered off into the sun lit painted sky. Maka smiled herself; she had a feeling she was going to get along with her new neighbors. They were crazy, a messy and crooked bunch of people. But later on, Maka learned that's one thing she really liked about them.

"Soul! Your home how was your ride?" His mother said full of new spunk.

He shrugged and leaned against the door way, "it was fine." He sighed out.

"Who's this?" Soul asked adjusting his head leaning it over to Maka.

"Why Soul! You don't remember?!" squealed.

Soul shook his head slowly, leaving Maka to blush once more out of the blue.

"Take a good hard look you idiot." Black*Star huffed.

Black*Star intertwined his fingers behind his head, and rested his skull into his linked palms.

Soul didn't bother he just closed his eyes and said, "I said I don't remember, if I don't remember I don't remember."

Maka frowned behind the warm cookie that was covering her mouth. Soul didn't remember me? But how..? He was sure acting strange. Yes people change over the years, but Soul, he's like this whole other person now. If he didn't look the same he did before, Maka couldn't pick him out from anything. What's gotten into him?

Soul groaned lightly and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to be in my room." He said before disappearing further up on the stairs.

"I'm sorry Maka, I guess he just doesn't remember." Mrs. Evans mopped.

Maka smiled brightly, she didn't want Mrs. Evans to get stuck into her problems.

"Oh it's not your fault Eve, may I go talk to him?" Maka asked politely.

"Yes, you may if you can get a word out of him." She sighed.

Maka jumped up the marble stairs. Her knuckles gently tapped on the door that had the posters of scream-o bands with red and black paint. Yep, this was defiantly Soul's room.

The door creaked open by itself. It was unlocked, what a shocker.

"Soul?" Maka mumbled.

Maka saw the room empty, but and open window with hanging black vans. She smirked, the roof. Maka poked her head out into the soggy atmosphere.

"Soul?" she adjusted her head to see his face.

Soul had his eyes closed and had his head rested in his hands. He sighed not saying anything else.

Maka propped next to him on the roof, she playfully kicked his jeaned leg.

Soul didn't budge, so she poked his ear. He hated that, that's what Maka remembered.

"Dammit Maka Albarn, if you don't stop right now I'll bite your finger off." He finally spoke.

"Huh? Soul, you remember my name… do you know who I am?" Maka asked puzzled.

"Hell, of course I remember you! Do you think I'm some idiot?! God and here I was thinking you where at the top of your classes." Soul half teased.

"I am! And I knew there was something wrong, why didn't you say it before?" Maka asked her smile disappearing.

Soul fell silent once more; he didn't want to tell her, or anyone.

"Soul…?" Maka whispered ducking her head into her legs so he couldn't see her blush.

He lightly huffed as in saying what?

"I missed everyone…. I missed you…." Maka drifted off.

"Maka, let's not make this all drama queen like, ok?" Soul chuckled.

"Ok….." Maka's tears started to swell.

Soul made a surprised face "Huh?! Oh ughm… don't cry?"

Maka saw the tear running down her face. "Oh! Sorry… I didn't know I was crying… I don't know why either." She giggled.

Soul smirked, "Hey, I'm going to take you somewhere, let's go." Soul said hopping off the roof and going inside.

Maka followed him down the stairs and into the basement. There was the same old car, the van, with a blue Honda car next to it. Then there was an orange painted motorcycle in the end of the row.

Soul took Maka's hand and led her to the cycle; he sat down and instructed her to sit

"No helmet?" Maka asked.

"What? A cool guy like me doesn't need one. Do you seriously want one?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, actually I do need one. Unlike you I want to be safe and not crack my head open and die." Maka said serious.

Soul shook his head amused, "Goody-goody." He huffed.

Maka put her hands on her hips and Soul pointed to the shelf.

Maka slightly smiled and grabbed a helmet from the shelf. She slouched on behind Soul on the motorcycle.

Soul opened the garage door and drove off. Maka wrapped her arms around his waist, her pigtails flapped in the wind.

Once they arrived Maka knew exactly what this place was, the carnival.

Maka smiled and shook her head. "Why'd you take me here?" She asked.

"I felt like taking you somewhere where you would smile." She shrugged.

They spent hours on rides and playing carnival games. It was the most fun Maka had in years, since her parents break up she wasn't very happy.

Maka nibbled on the pink cotton-candy Soul bought her. The carnival closed early for the tornado warning. It started to poor as the upset teenagers left the theme park. They crossed a basketball court to get to the motorcycle. Maka was hooked to soul, her arm was wrapped around his soaked jacket.

"Soul, why did you really take me here?" Maka asked smiling.

Soul stopped walking, "Well a cool guy like me just wanted to have fun with his friend. Is that so much to ask?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"But you about hurled on EVERY ride." He chuckled.

Maka started to laugh "Hey! I'm sorry ok…"

"Soul…. I've missed you so much…." She hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I've missed you too Maka." He said hugging her tighter.

"There's something I need to tell you… I wanted to tell you before I left last time, but I didn't."

Soul huffed lighting as if saying "What?"

Maka blushed, she was glad she was still in his arms.

"I've always liked you… and not just a friend…. I've hid it all the time because I was too embarrassed. But that's why I'm saying it now. You defended me from all the bullies, and you played pranks on me but I don't care. I had this strong feeling and I wanted to tell. I'm a stupid idiot for hiding it, and not telling you before….. Why?... Why do I have to be so weak!?..DAMMIT!" She cried.

"Shut up" Soul growled gripping her harder into his shaggy wet body.

Maka obeyed stopping, she sniffled.

"I won't let you say that about yourself… it's uncool." He spat.

"I….I…I love you Soul." She said and wailed into his chest.

His stomach fluttered, the girl he loved the most just admitted to him her feelings. He felt the same way, but it just wouldn't come out.

Maka's muscles stiffened when Soul didn't reply.

"I love you to Maka." Soul finally said and Maka relaxed.

She pushed out of his arms and looked into his crimson eyes. Her pigtails hung low from the drenched weather. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

Then they both leaded in, ignoring the fact that they'll both probably catch a cold. Their lips touched, the tender feeling warmed their bodies.

Time seemed to freeze around the newly born couple.

It was everything Maka imagined, sweet and just…...perfect.

**Okie! I hope you enjoyed! Yes this was a one shot… But if you want me to continue on I need 3 REVIEWS TELLING ME SO!... Please take the time to tell me how I did, it really makes my day! **

**Any who! If you really liked this story check out my other soul eater stories! Thanks bye!~ **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER =( **

**The title isn't mine its song lyrics. **


End file.
